This application requests support for a predoctoral Training Program in Cellular, Biochemical and Molecular Sciences at Thomas Jefferson University. This Program provides students with broad multidisciplinary training in using biochemical, cellular and molecular strategies to address important biological questions. All mentors in this program have established research programs and significant experience in mentoring. Specific training areas include growth factor, G protein-coupled and nuclear receptor signaling, signal integration, protein targeting and trafficking, cell cycle regulation, apoptosis, transcription and DNA repair. Ongoing research projects address the importance of these areas to normal functioning as well as to disease processes and therapeutic inventions. In addition, a significant number of the mentors use animal models and translational approaches in their research. This unique combination of participating faculty will provide training through course work, direct mentoring interactions, specialized educational activities, seminars and semi-annual retreats. The Training Program in Cellular, Biochemical and Molecular Sciences includes 25 mentors from 7 basic and clinical departments and is administered by the Principal Investigator and Administrative Committees. The leadership team is focused on delivering training excellence to an ethnically and scientifically diverse cadre of trainees. The program will be evaluated through both internal and external review mechanisms to ensure that the trainees are receiving the best possible training experience. Overall, this Program will provide outstanding career development for trainees to pursue careers dependent on knowing how to use mechanistic approaches to address important scientific questions and it will provide a critical team educational experience in the multidisciplinary nature of using animal models and translational approaches to understand disease.